


I'm Here for You

by icandrawamoth



Series: Fic Advent 2017 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge, Advent Challenge 2017, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Retail, Anxiety Attacks, Catharsis, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Shopping Malls, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: People pass by between them, but Luke can see him plainly: a slender man bent over where he sits on a bench outside the store, face hidden in his hands as fingers clench in his dark brown hair. Beside him lies an overturned bag, spilling its contents across the floor nearby. The man doesn't appear to have noticed, and no one in the bustling crowd stops.





	I'm Here for You

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Challenge bingo square "shopping." I had a not so great experience at the mall myself today (though not this bad), so poor Wedge got to have it, too. Yay for Catharsis Fic.

It's two weeks until Christmas, so the mall is packed. Luke honestly doesn't know how he manages to catch sight of the man sitting outside the store, but when he looks up from the cash register in a brief breath between customers, there he is.

People pass by between them, but Luke can see him plainly: a slender man bent over where he sits on a bench outside the store, face hidden in his hands as fingers clench in his dark brown hair. Beside him lies an overturned bag, spilling its contents across the floor nearby. The man doesn't appear to have noticed, and no one in the bustling crowd stops.

"Biggs?" Luke asks without looking away and hears his friend manning the other register turn to him.

"Luke, I swear if you're out of paper again-"

"No, look." Luke points at the man, who hasn't moved save for the agitated fidgeting of his fingers in his hair. "What do you think's wrong with him?"

"Could be anything," Biggs says thoughtfully. "Holiday season is hard on some people." He claps a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Come on, we have customers waiting."

Luke frowns, finally turning back to his work, but he's barely opened his mouth to call the next person forward when he makes a decision. "I'm going out there," he tells Biggs. "You can handle this for a few minutes, right?"

"Your heart's too big for your own good, Luke," his friend tells him mildly. "Go on. I can help the next person here."

Luke walks out of the store, and like he'd thought, the clearly distraught man is still there. The spot next to him is empty, and Luke sits down tentatively. "Excuse me?"

No response. Maybe he didn't hear him?

"Um, excuse me, sir?" Luke touches his shoulder gently.

At that, the man jerks upright, staring at Luke, and Luke catches his breath. The man looking at him can't be much older than himself, his thin cheeks red, hazel eyes wet and bloodshot. He looks miserable - and a little frightened.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the man sputters, looking away, hands waving as if he doesn't know what to do with them. Then he reaches for his bag - and stops, looking even more distressed when he sees what's happened to it. "I'm making a mess and I'm loitering and-"

"Hey, it's all right," Luke says, trying to sound calming. He gently lays a hand on the man's arm to stop him as he frantically reaches for his things. "Let me help." The man stills, and Luke slides off the bench, feeling his eyes on him as he starts putting things back in the bag - gift bags, tape, a toy airplane, batteries... "I saw you sitting out here from in the store over there. Are you all right?"

Luke stands, holding out the bag, and the man takes it hesitantly. His cheeks are still red, his hair messy from his fretting, but he's blinking his eyes clear as he stares at Luke. "I'm...I-"

"This is weird, isn't it?" Luke says, letting out a low chuckle as he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "You just looked like there was something wrong, and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm Luke."

"Wedge," the man on the bench tells him, voice soft. He drops his eyes shyly. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Luke smiles at him and sits down again, leaving a little space between them. "You don't have to talk to me or anything. I know I'm just a stranger. You probably think I'm weird and want me to go away."

Wedge cracks a tiny smile at that, and even if he's right, Luke thinks that has to be a victory.

"I...sometimes have trouble being around people," Wedge admits quietly. "But I have this Christmas party tomorrow and..." He looks down at his bag, where his fingers are now worrying the handles and clearly exercises a lot of effort to make himself stop. "When I paid for the airplane at the toy store, I miscounted my cash and the guy had to ask for more." He flinches. "That was embarrassing. And then I practically ran out of that store and collided with someone, and everything just sort of cascaded and...well." He shrugs.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Luke says. A thought suddenly occurs to him, and he blanches. "Coming up to you like I did probably just made it worse, didn't it?"

"No!" Wedge's hand shoots out as if to keep him from leaving, then lowers slowly as he bites his lip. "No," he repeats softly, "it's actually kind of nice to be able to talk about it."

"Well, I'm glad I could help with that," Luke tells him.

Wedge smiles, hands fidgeting on his bag again, though he doesn't seem as intensely upset as before. After another few moments, he brushes a sleeve across his face to chase away the last of his tears and stands. "I should go home," he says in a bit of a rush. "My roommates will be wondering where I am."

"Would it be weird if I asked if you wanted me to walk you to your car or something?" Luke blurts. "I mean, to make sure you're okay with the people and everything."

Wedge blushes, and it strikes Luke how different it looks from the color that stained his cheeks earlier. "Thanks, but I came on the train."

"Oh. Well...can I give you my cell number, in case you need anything?" Luke's words echo back at him, and he suddenly realizes how they sound. "I mean - I'm not trying to - I just-"

Wedge smiles, a genuine expression that meets his pretty eyes, and Luke thinks maybe part of him _should_ be trying to. "I'd like that," Wedge says softly and hands his phone over.

Luke types his number in and hands it back. "There you go. Just, like, let me know you got home okay or whatever? If that's not too weird?" he repeats. What has he gotten himself into?

"I will."

Luke glances back at his store and sees Biggs watching them, a flummoxed expression on his face as he gestures at the ever-expanding line of customers.

"I should get back, too," Luke says as he gets to his feet. "Um...see you?"

"Hey, Luke?" He turns back to see Wedge favor him with one last smile. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Luke smiles too as he returns to the store.

"You were just supposed to be checking on him, not asking him on a date," Biggs grouses, but he has the hugest grin on his face as he rings up a customer's purchases. "I'm supposed to be the smooth operator around here."

"It wasn't like that," Luke mutters, motioning another shopper forward, but he can feel heat in his cheeks.

An hour later, he gets a text from Wedge saying he's made it home, thanking him again for his time, and asking if maybe he wants to meet up sometime so Wedge can make it up to him. Luke doesn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.


End file.
